Drago Bludvist's Hour/The Ride of the Vikings/The Battle against the Mumakil and Haradrim
Here is how Drago Bludvist begins his hour and the Reinforcements arrived in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. Fireballs continue to rain down on the city. Star Swirl the Bearded: Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat. Soldiers on Gate: Go! Go! Scene changes to the Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-Hai and Demons outside the city. Drago Bludvist: Move into the city. Kill all in your path. The Orcs, Goblins, Uruks and Demons move into the city killing everyone they come across. Prince Proteus: Take them down! Women scream as they try to get away. Men are butchered. Star Swirl the Bearded: Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives. Princess Sharon: Star Swirl! Reinforcements are coming! Star Swirl the Bearded: Up! Quickly! He swings on Marahute They flew towards the upper levels. Suddenly as they come out of a tunnel Drago Bludvist alights on his Wyvern in front of them.. Star Swirl the Bearded: (holds his staff across the front of him) Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master! Drago Bludvist: Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour! (He draws his spear and swings it and scream to call on the Red Death and it fires at Star Swirl's staff and he fell off Marahute.) Princess Sharon: Star Swirl! The Wyvern growls. Princess Celestia: This isn't over, Drago! Princess Sharon: You'll never win, Neither will Chernabog! Drago Bludvist: You all have failed! All those who're good shall fall! Scene changes to the battlefield. Drago also hears the horn. The Rohirrim line up against the skyline. The horsemen advance. Hiccup looks down on the battlefield. Melody puts her arm around Reggie’s shoulder. Melody: Courage Reggie. Courage for our friends. Drago Bludvist: (as he and his Wyvern landed) Form ranks you maggots. Form ranks. Pikes in front, archers behind. (The Dark Armies prepare to meet them.) Hiccup turns on the army. Hiccup: Jenny, Take your Eored down the left flank Jenny: Flank ready! Hiccup: Kane, follow the Chief’s banner down the center. Buzz! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness! (He addresses the army.) Arise! Arise riders of Berk. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!! The Vikings lower their spears in readiness, the dark armies lower their pikes in defense. Jake: Whatever happens, stay with us. We’ll look after each other. (Melody smiles and looks around at all the soldiers.) Reggie: I we'll win this. Hiccup rides across the front of the men, running his sword along all their spears. Hiccup: Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world’s ending! DEATH! Vikings: DEATH! Hiccup: DEATH! Turkey Warriors: DEATH! Hiccup: DEATH! Kane: DEATH! Reggie, Jake and Jenny: DEATH! Hiccup: Forth for Equestria! The horns are sounded. Hiccup and the army begin to walk forward. They break into a gallop as they approach the enemy. Demonic archers prepare themselves. Drago Bludvist: FIRE! (The dark archers release their arrows and some riders fall but they continue to gallop on.) Jenny: DDDEEEEEEEEEEAATTHHH!!! Hiccup: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGE!!!!! Drago Bludvist: Fire at will! The archers fire, Drago’s face changes as they come closer, he becomes scared. The dark armies begin to get scared and run off. The righteous armies smash into the dark one slaughtering them right, left and center. The Righteous Armies are beating the dark armies. Cassim: Drive them to the river. Hiccup: Make safe the twelve cities. The battle goes on, When a line of Mûmakil is moving towards the vikings. Drago Bludvist: Victory will be mine. Hiccup: Re-form the line! Re-form the line! The Vikings, Atlawa, Turkeys and Mabu Defense Force re-form up into their lines. Hiccup: Sound the charge. Take them head-on. Chaaarge! They charge towards the Haradrim. The Mûmakil sway their tusks from side to side ploughing into the Haradrim and throwing them up into the air. They trample all that they can. The Rohirrim bravely move in close, riding between the deadly feet. They fire arrows and slash at the Mûmakil. Haradrim fire arrows from the backs of the Mûmakil. The battle is fierce. Many Rohirrim are killed. A particularly nasty looking Haradrim steers his Mûmakil and looks like he is enjoying it. We see the Rohirrim attacking the Mûmakil from underneath with many arrows. Eret: Cut him down! Kane spots the Haradrim, hoists up his spear and throws it at him. It kills him and he falls, his controls pull on the Mûmakil’s ear,which makes it turn and crash into another one next to it. They both fall down dead, defeated. Melody and Reggie weave between the Mûmakil’s legs. Jenny: Take the reins, pull him left. (He snatches a sword off an Orc as they gallop past.) LEFT! Melody steers the horse left. They continue to weave in between the Mûmakil. They come in between the back legs of one and Jenny slashes with both swords one on each leg. The Mûmakil falls. Ranger: Aim for the heads! (He fires an arrow at a Mûmakil’s head. It rears up on its back legs roaring.) Hiccup: Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down! They continue to fire at it, it falls backwards towards Reggie and Melody. Their horse rears and falls, spilling them off. The Mûmakil falls towards Eowyn who manages to avoid been crushed at the last minute by rolling away. Reggie: Melody! He looks around for him. Some orcs attack her and she fights them fiercely. Hiccup sees the turkeys fighting. Melody walks out from behind the Mûmakil coughing the dust from his throat. A Haradrim sees her and attacks him. Melody fights fiercely killing several Haradrim until one picks her up. Melody doesn’t give up and continues to fight. She slashes the Orc’s throat and stabs him several times. Melody: How's that for a young girl? Astrid: Wow! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225